The Monster in The Dark
by TheLittleLostNightingale
Summary: A monster is released on Coruscant: Ahsoka gets left behind, Anakin questions the council, Obi-wan must help Anakin and his struggle, and Padme gets worried about her jedi friends. But the Republic brings a familiar hybrid to Coruscant to fight the monstrous beast but what will happen if the monster succeeds? Sequel to Monstrous
1. Prologue

"Our first hybrid failed us" Dooku said to his master, Darth Sidious "This one is stronger, bigger, and deadlier"

"How do I know the jedi won't use the Force to get this one on their side?" Darth Sidious asked

"We've tortured him to the point where he doesn't trust anyone or anything" Dooku said as they went to a window of the cage "He kills things that move and things that don't move but still alive"

"Where is he?" Darth Sidious asked, looking out the window

"He's in there, master" Dooku said "He blocked his connection and is currently hiding"

Darth Sidious looked closer until he saw moving trees, something big and black was moving around. It was blending into the darkness of the cage. He then noticed a pair of amber-yellow eyes staring him and growling.

"He's bigger than her" Dooku said "his fur is pitch black and his eyes are the color of the Sith lord"

"Good, good" Darth Sidious said "But is he bloodthirsty?"

"Extremely bloodthirsty" Dooku said

"Good" Darth Sidious said "Feed him; I want to see him hunt prey"

Dooku walked up to the panel and clicked a button. A door opened to the door and a reek came charging out.

The hybrid blinked at the two Sith lords before looking at the reek. He just stood there, watching it for what seemed like a few minutes.

Darth Sidious smirked once the hybrid crouched and quietly made his way to the reek. The reek jerked it's head up, sniffing the air.

The hybrid pounced; the reek roared and attacked the hybrid. The Hybrid growled and quickly grabbed the reek but the reek swung it's head around, causing the hybrid to back away. The reek charged at him and hit him on the leg.

The hybrid kicked the reek and ran towards it. The reek roared and charged at the hybrid, again. Darth Sidious knew that the hybrid was toying with the reek.

Finally the hybrid roared and charged at the reek and grabbed the horned-beast, knocking it over in the bushes.

Before the reek could up, the hybrid roared hungrily and started eating it. The reek roared in pain as it was eaten alive but soon the reek got quiet.

Darth Sidious was impressed by his new weapon

"This hybrid couldn't possibly failed us like that other did" Darth Sidious

"I shall bring him to Mandalore" Dooku stated

"No, attacking Mandalore has failed" Darth Sidious said as he watched the big creature, admiring it.

"Then what Republic planet should it attack?" Dooku said

"Coruscant" Darth Sidious said

"Coruscant?" Dooku said

"Yes" Sidious said "Once this hybrid attacks the main Republic base. Some planets are bound to see the Republic as a weak government and join us"

Dooku didn't say anything but nodded at his master then contact a droid "Get the hybrid to the ship"

"Yes, sir" the droid said then walked off

Darth Sidious looked at the hybrid as he stared at him, narrowing his eyes in hatred and distrust. He chuckled at the hybrid.

"You don't need to trust me to do your job" Darth Sidious said as the hybrid slowly blinked and growled quietly but only Darth Sidious heard it.

"This one better not fail me" Darth Sidious said

The hybrid growled and walked out of the darkness finally revealing himself to the Sith Lord. Darth Sidious smirked at the sight of the hybrid as it let out a loud roar.


	2. Chapter 1

Anakin jerked his eyes open at the sound of a roar. He rubbed his forehead for he had a headache and sat up; He looked at himself to see he was wearing his jedi cloak. He pulled off his hood, looking around. He was in the underworld of Coruscant but no one was here. It was a Ghost Town. He looked around and stood, clumsily catching himself.

Suddenly, he heard someone speaking. He turned around to see a twi'lek kid; he was waving his hands at him scared of something. Anakin tried to understand what he was saying but he was speaking twi'leki and he doesn't understand it.

"Fa'kan San! narsu,fa'kan san vuliu xaeo!" the boy shouted

"What?" Anakin asked the boy

The boy then spoke but Anakin still couldn't understand him. He just stared at the boy, wondering what he's trying say and what he's scared of.

"Ji Inmla sorhsla si'user sei Muchi! Narsu fa'kan san!" he said

 _Where's Obi-wan when I need him_

The boy shook his head in frustrating and ran down the road. Anakin's eyes widen alittle before he started running after the boy.

"Wait, slow down. What's going on?" Anakin asked the boy "Where is everyone?"

"My friend needs help" the boy said in basic

 _Whoa-wait, he can speak basic! Why didn't he speak basic before?!_

"Where is your friend?" Anakin asked "What happened?"

"She was attacked by a shadow monster" the boy said

"Shadow monster?" Anakin asked

"She has these big clawmarks on her back" he said "the shadow monster scratched her, she's bleeding and the smell will attract the shadow monster"

"Who's she?" Anakin asked "What's your name?"

"Wind" the boy answered

"Well, Wind" Anakin said "Who's your friend"

He once again spoke in twi'leki, which annoyed Anakin and he shouted

"I can't understand that language"

"Shh" Wind said "the shadow monster might still be nearby"

"What is this shadow monster?" Anakin asked

"We're here!" Wind said then ran towards a building.

Anakin followed him as Wind yelled something out in twi'leki, it sounded like a name. Suddenly, he saw a familiar figure sitting in front of the building.

Anakin stopped and looked at Ahsoka, who was hugging her legs and was looking with her eyes closed. Wind walked up to her and gently shook her. Ahsoka opened her eyes alittle and smiled softly once she saw Wind.

"Let me see your wound" Wind said

Ahsoka's smile vanished and she just stared at him for several moments then slowly turned around and revealed three huge clawmarks that goes virtually down her back, bright orange liquid surrounding it. Anakin silently gasp and backed away once he saw that.

 _What gave Ahsoka this wound? What kind of animal is this Shadow Monster?_

He watched Wind as he gently touched one of the clawmarks; Ahsoka arched her back forward and shallowed a yelp in pain. Wind looked at Anakin.

"We need something to cover her wound" Wind said "It's starting to get infective"

Anakin looked at Wind then at his padawan before taking off his jedi cloak. He walked up to Ahsoka

"Move your arms" Anakin said

Ahsoka slowly moved her arms up then Anakin wrapped his jedi cloak around her. She moved her arms down as Anakin tied the cloak, tightly around her torso.

"There you go, Snips" Anakin said

"How did you find us" Ahsoka finally spoke.

What surprised Anakin is that Ahsoka asked the question in a calm, emotionless voice. Like she doesn't care about him or what happened.

"I honestly don't know" Anakin answered

"We better get out of here before Dark comes" Ahsoka said, standing slowly

 _Dark? Shadow Monster? Are they the same person? Or animal_

Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps that belong to something. Ahsoka picked up Wind and grabbed Anakin's arm, pulling him inside the building.

"What's going on?" Anakin asked

Before Ahsoka could answer, Wind screamed as a big black paw comes crashing through the window, trying to grab them. They all fell down and crawled fewer away from the paw. Anakin then notices that the claws had bright orange liquid at the tips.

 _Ahsoka's blood…_

"Hey!" Ahsoka yelled as another paw crashed through the building.

Suddenly they heard the sound of running feet as another monster smaller than the first one came. It attacked the bigger one. The big one roared as the small one roared.

 _The small one's roar…It sounds so familiar._

Suddenly everything went black and Anakin heard Ahsoka screamed his name.

"Anakin!"

His eyes jerked open and he jerked himself, accidentally banged his head against Ahsoka's. Ahsoka pushed herself away and rubbed her forehead.

"Ow!" they both said

Anakin looked around to find himself in his room at the Jedi Temple. He was sweating and took deep breaths, confused.

 _What happened? Where's Wind? Dark? The shadow monster?_

"Hey" Ahsoka said softly, alittle worried "You alright? You look pale"

 _Ahsoka…her wound…_

"Ahsoka, come here" Anakin said

"What?" Ahsoka asked

"Come here" Anakin said

Once she walked up to him, he quickly grabbed her and turned her around. She yelped in surprised Anakin looked at her back. Anakin expected to see the three clawmarks but there was no clawmarks or wounds. He hesitantly places his hand on her back but quickly pulled away, confused. He turned Ahsoka around and looked at her. Ahsoka looked confused and worried.

"Is something wrong?" Ahsoka asked

 _It was a dream? A nightmare, maybe? But I was actually there! It felt so real!_

"Anakin?" Ahsoka said, getting his attention

"I'm…" he said "I'm fine, just a nightmare"

"Anakin…" Ahsoka started "You and I both know that's a lie"

"Really, Snips. It's nothing important" he said

"Anakin, you know I hate it when you keep secrets from me" Ahsoka said "Plus, this obviously has something to do with me. The way you checked my back, what were you looking for? A wound?"

Anakin didn't say anything, his grip on her arms got harder as he narrowed his eyes. He was thinking about the dream. He wanted to know who or what Dark was.

"Anakin" Ahsoka grabbed his arms, trying to pull them off. "Can you let go of me, please?"

Anakin didn't move or say anything. He didn't even hear Ahsoka, he only heard roaring and screaming

 _That was no dream…It was a vision!_

"Anakin?" Ahsoka said "Master!"

Anakin shook his head then sighed and let go of her "Fine, sit down. I'll tell you everything"


	3. Chapter 2

Ahsoka was in the kitchen, making food for her. She asked Anakin if he wanted anything but he keeps about that vision, he's trying to figure out what it means and what or who this Dark person was. Ahsoka is worried about Anakin when he gets visions, they bother him and it worries her. While Ahsoka put her food on the table, she stopped and thought for a second. She then stood completely up and looked behind her at her back.

 _Three clawmarks…covering my whole back…._

Ahsoka sat down and slowly started eating, thinking about 'Dark'. With clawmarks that big, it must be a big animal. Then she was immediately reminded of another big animal.

Nyx1548965 or Nyx for short. She was a genetic hybrid created by the Separatists to attack Mandalore and make the Republic look weak but once they realized that she can understand them through the Force and they used that to attack her through the Force. They were gonna kill her but Chancellor Palpatine wanted her alive for research and experiment. Ahsoka kept wondering about Chancellor Palpatine's choice and asks herself if those were the only reasons.

Ahsoka was snapped out of her thoughts as the sound of Osk barking. Someone was coming. Ahsoka stood up and walked up to the door to see her anooba, whose fur on his neck was standing up and was staring at the door, barking at it.

Ahsoka walked up to Osk and gently pet him on the head, which calmed him down. Ahsoka then opened the door to see Obi-wan about to walk in.

"Master Obi-wan" Ahsoka said "What brings you here?"

"I can sense Anakin's confusing from my quarters" Obi-wan said "Is he alright? Where is he?"

Ahsoka sighed "he fell asleep in his room. He had a vision last night" she said "He saw this creature known as Dark or Shadow Monster and he's trying to figure it out what the vision means"

"Dark?" Obi-wan said "Does it have to do something with the dark side or the separatists?"

"We don't know" Ahsoka said "He said it was big creature and there was a smaller creature in the underworld of Coruscant. He stated that the roar of the smaller creature sounded familiar"

"Coruscant. That means something might happen here" Obi-wan said "Did he figure out when it will happen?"

"I'm afraid not" Ahsoka said.

(Meanwhile)

Anakin jerked his eyes opened as he looked around his room, he fell asleep. He rubbed his eyes and stood from his bed, looking around.

He then heard a conversation going on in the living room. He walked up to his door and peeked through the crack to see Ahsoka and Obi-wan talking.

"We don't know" Ahsoka said "He said it was big creature and there was a smaller creature in the underworld of Coruscant. He stated that the roar of the smaller creature sounded familiar"

"Coruscant. That means something might happen here" Obi-wan said "Did he figure out when it will happen?"

"I'm afraid not" Ahsoka said.

 _They're talking about my vision…_

"Well, the Council needs to know about this right away" Obi-wan said

Ahsoka sighed then looked at Anakin's room, Anakin flinched away and he suddenly heard bleeping. He looked again to see Obi-wan, looking down at his comlink.

"Master Obi-wan, here" Obi-wan said, answering his comlink

"This is Master Windu" Mace said "There has been report of a strange ship landing on a platform not far from the Coruscant underworld"

"You need me to go investigate?" Obi-wan asked

"Yes, bring some clones with you" Mace said "Just in case"

Obi-wan ended the call and looked at Ahsoka "I must go. Keep an eye on Anakin, he might get more visions"

 _They must think I'm still asleep_

Ahsoka nodded and Obi-wan left, Anakin walked out and looked at Ahsoka as she walked the only window in the room, looking out of it.

"Hey, Snips" Anakin said

Ahsoka didn't say anything; she just looked out the window. Anakin walked up to her but when he put his hand on her shoulder, she felt cold and ghostly.

Anakin looked at his padawan as she looked out the window.

"Obi-wan is going to meet Dark" a familiar voice said

Anakin turned around to see Wind, standing in front of him. He had a worried and scared look on his.

"Wind?" Anakin walked up to the kid "How did you get here?"

Wind looked down at what he was holding in his hands and reached it out to Anakin. It was patch of black fur with some blood on it.

Wind then spoke in twi'leki again

"Freetaa, Kairn Chee" he said "vs Olgkru, Rar Firith"

"What?" Anakin asked

Wind then pointed at Ahsoka "Supisy! Gida! Numa!"

"I don't understand!" Anakin said

"Kairn!" Wind shouted then ran out

Anakin watched him run then turned around to see Ahsoka gone and the shadow of a monster took her place. It had glowing amber eyes as it stared at Anakin. Anakin then noticed orange on its claw and red on its teeth.

He narrowed his eyes and roared.

Anakin collapsed as the roar echoed.

Anakin opened his eyes and jerked himself up once more; he just sat there, taking deep breaths. He doesn't what's in this dream that scared him, there just was.

"Master?" Ahsoka's voice was heard next to him

He looked over to her, staring at him with a concern look on her face. She gently walked up to him as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Having another vision?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah…" Anakin said "It was about Dark…"

"Anakin" Ahsoka got onto the bed, crawling over to the side Anakin's on and sat down next to him "What if it's Nyx?"

"Nyx?" Anakin asked "As in the hybrid?"

"Yes, you said it was a big animal" Ahsoka said

"No" Anakin said "I had a dream about that kid, he showed me black fur and I saw shadowy creature with amber eyes. That's not Nyx…"

Ahsoka was silence for a moment then spoke "What about the smaller animal?"

"What?" Anakin looked at her

"You said there was a smaller creature and its roar sounded familiar" Ahsoka said "What if that's Nyx"

Anakin stared at her then looked down, thinking real hard.

 _The monster is bigger than Nyx, black fur, amber eyes. Nyx fighting it, the clawmarks on Ahsoka's back, Wind terrified…what!? Did the Separatists…_

Anakin stood there with widen eyes, shocked at the thought. Ahsoka gently grabbed his shoulder and slightly shook him.

Anakin was quick and grabbed her hand on his shoulder. Ahsoka looked at him, worried.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked

"Where is Obi-wan?" Anakin asked

"He went to investigate a ship that landed in the city without permission to land by the Republic" Ahsoka explained

"What?" Anakin asked then get up "We have to go to him!"

"What, why?" Ahsoka asked

"Dark is here"


	4. Chapter 3

Obi-wan, who was wearing his jedi cloak, landed his speeder on the Hangar where his squad was waiting.

"Cody, report about the ship?" Obi-wan asked

"It landed ten minutes ago, the pilot is a droid, and there appear to be any lifeform in it. It had no permission to land here" Cody said "It looks like a Bounty Hunter's ship"

Obi-wan looked at the ship, it looked more like a separatist ship but he sensed a lifeform in there. Obi-wan walked up the ship and noticed an open door.

"Men, weapons ready" Obi-wan said as the clones pulled out their weapons.

Obi-wan walked in with his clones behind. There were damaged battle droids and supplies all over the place. Obi-wan walked up to a box that was torn and broken, It had claw and bite marks on it like an animal tore it up. There was a trail of meat from it into the darkest part of the room. Obi-wan looked around and noticed that all the food trail from their boxes to that part of the room.

The droid were torn apart by teeth and claws. Obi-wan kneeled down and picked up one of the blasters. This were stunners and not regular blasters. The walls also had

Cody noticed it too and looked up at the shadows of the room. Obi-wan looked at Cody and signal him, quietly.

Cody nodded and signaled the clones to leave. Obi-wan stayed and looked around, remembering Anakin's vision.

 _Dark? Shadow monster?_

Obi-wan then felt a gust of wind from the dark part like something was breathing. Obi-wan looked over there, just to see two amber eyes staring at him. Obi-wan slowly went to the door as the creature in the shadows, who just woke up, stand up.

Obi-wan turned and jumped through the small door as a big black paw came crashing through the door. Obi-wan, the clones, and the workers at the Hangar looked at the paw as it was stuck on the door. They then heard a roar, which caused everyone to cover their ears.

Obi-wan then looked at the Hangar workers and his squad "Go! Get everyone here on ships and get out of here! I'll buy you time" The workers and squads then turned and ran, starting to round up everyone expect Obi-wan. Obi-wan looked at the paw as it disappeared in the ship. The creature roared and Obi-wan heard footsteps heading towards the ramp. Obi-wan ran and stood in front of it.

Suddenly, it started going down as the creature pushed it down. Obi-wan force-pushed it up as the monster roared in confusion. It started pushing the ramp down again. Obi-wan pushed harder. The monster roared, getting angry as it started jumping on the ramp.

Obi-wan tried his best to keep the ramp as the creature started throwing himself on it.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin yelled through the comlink.

That distracted Obi-wan as the creature stood on its hind legs and stomped on its forelegs as the Force pushed the ramp open. Obi-wan flew back and landed with a thud as the creature came out, growling and snarling. Obi-wan sat up, slowly and looked up at the creature.

The creature had a panther-like body and smooth, shiny black fur. It had amber eyes and currently 19 feet tall. The tail was slender and long. It roared as it walked around, exploring it's new surroundings.

"Obi-wan, where are you?!" Anakin asked through the comlink. Obi-wan covered the comlink but it was too late. The creature looked over its shoulders, at Obi-wan.

"Anakin" Obi-wan said "Evacuate the eastern part of the city"

"What?" Anakin asked

"The creature in your visions" Obi-wan said "Dark. Is right in front of me"

"Dark!?" Anakin yelled

"Get everyone out of here and tell other remaining jedi and squads to help!" Obi-wan yelled

The creature or Dark stared at Obi-wan, growling silently. Obi-wan stood up and readied his lightsaber. Dark continued staring at him, snarling.

Obi-wan quickly force-pushed Dark, who was caught off guard as it flew back and landed fewer away from the building. Obi-wan ran to Dark and tackled it, slicing it's back with his lightsaber. Dark quickly stood up, shaking itself to get Obi-wan off.

Obi-wan force-jumped on its shoulder and sliced his lightsaber into it. Dark jumped and landed on his back, not hitting Obi-wan but managed to get him off. Obi-wan stood up and ran from Dark. Dark stood up and ran after Obi-wan roaring.

Obi-wan jumped onto the ship as Dark stood up, putting its forepaws on the ship, trying to get him. Obi-wan stumbled when he felt Dark knocking it. He quickly force-jumped and force-pushed the ship, knocking it on top of Dark.

Dark roared in pain, trying to get it off him but he was once again stuck. Obi-wan force-jumped in front of the creature.

"You're a genetic hybrid" Obi-wan said "The Separatists must have created you"

Dark looked at him and snarled angrily at him. Obi-wan then noticed some holopads that have fallen out of the ship's bridge when it knocked over. He looked at Dark before walking up to them and picked one up.

 _This hybrid must be bigger, stronger, and more deadly than our first hybrid. He distrusts everything after being tortured by his own 'family' aka his creators and the separatists. He eats his prey alive, seemingly to enjoy the sound of them screaming._

Obi-wan looked at Dark as he struggled to the ship off of him. He then contacted Cody.

"Sir" he said "Everyone in the Hangar are now in ships"

"Good, Cody. I trapped the creature" he said "Come here as quickly as you can"

"Yes, sir!"

(Meanwhile)

"No pushing" Ahsoka said "There's enough room in these ships for all of you. Make sure you have your family and children with you at all times. Food and supplies are in the ships for you along with rooms for you to sleep in"

Anakin watched as Ahsoka commanded the citizens into the ships. They've been hearing roaring and they immediately started pushing each other to get on the ships.

"Alright" Anakin said "Remain calm and don't fight to get on the ships. Like Commander Tano said, there is enough room for all of you"

"What will happen to our homes?" one man yelled "I have a family to take care of"

"I assure you that your homes will be safe" Anakin "It something happens, the Republic will take care of it"

"You better" the man quietly said but Anakin heard him.

"Alright, move along" Rex said

Anakin watched as the crowd started going towards the ships. Some were scared, some were mad, some were confused.

 _The sooner they get onto the ships, the better._

Suddenly, Anakin saw a familiar blue twi'lek.

 _Wind!_

Wind was scared as he hugged his mother. Her mother tried her best to comfort the kid while his father looked ahead to see if they were closer.

 _The real Wind is here_

Suddenly, Anakin heard his comlink started beeping and he looked at it. He clicked it.

"Skywalker here" Anakin said

"Anakin, get everyone out of here!" Obi-wan said

"What happened?" Anakin asked

"Dark escaped" Obi-wan said "He's roaming the city"

"That thing escaped?" he heard a woman shouted. She overheard the conversation.

Everybody gasped once they heard her said that.

"It escaped" a man asked

"We have to get out of here" the woman screamed

Everyone started panicking as they pushed each other over to get on the ship.

"Everyone" Ahsoka said "calm-!"

Before Ahsoka could finished she knocked over, she got up and was pushed away by the crowd. Anakin was too busy to notice as he tried to calm everyone.

Suddenly, they heard a roar and it caused everyone get quiet. After several minutes of silence, they heard footsteps. Everyone panicked and ran to the ships.

"Everyone!" Anakin said

Ahsoka tried to push herself out of the crowd but the man that snapped at Anakin grabbed her. Ahsoka struggled until he practically threw her into an alley; she hit hard on something and collapsed with something landing on her.

She heard people screaming and footsteps as everything slowly went black.


	5. Chapter 4

Ahsoka groaned as she slowly sat up, looking around. She couldn't remember what happened after that guy threw her in the alleyway.

 _The ships!_

Ahsoka got up and ran out of the alleyway to find the ships gone. She looked around and walked down the street.

"Okay, I just need to go to the temple" Ahsoka said as she continued down the street.

Ahsoka continued walking but was on high alert, Dark could still be around. Ahsoka continued her way until she heard something; she looked around but saw nothing.

She continued her way until she heard it again. She looked around.

 _It sounds like crying_

Ahsoka walked down the road, where she heard the crying until she found a kid under a table at a market

The kid was a blue twi'lek, who was hugging his legs quietly. Ahsoka kneeled down in front of the table, which go the boy's attention and backed up against the wall, scared.

"No, no, no, no" Ahsoka said quietly "come here, I won't hurt you"

The boy looked at her before getting on his hands and knees, slowly crawling towards her.

"Yeah, that's it" Ahsoka said "come on"

The kid looked at her then panicked and hid back under the table. Ahsoka looked at the kid as he hugged his legs, scared.

 _Poor thing…he's scared without his mother. I can't force him to come with me, it would scare him more._

A silent growling got Ahsoka's attention and she looked at the boy as he whimpered once she did.

"You hungry?" she asked

The boy didn't answer but his stomach growled again.

"I'll take that as a yes" Ahsoka said then stood up "I'll get something for you to eat"

She looked around the market they were at as the boy slowly poked his head out, watching her. Ahsoka looked at the boy, smiling before looking around. The boy watched her as she looked at the fruit and picked one up.

"It looks fresh" Ahsoka said as she turned and walked up to the boy. The boy saw her coming and hid back under the table. She kneeled down and looked at the boy, who looked up at her.

"Here" she reached the fruit out to him. The boy looked at her then slowly reached out to the fruit, and quickly snatched it from her. He started eating it really fast. "Where's your mother?"

The boy looked at her with sad eyes then spoke "I…I was separated…from my mommy…"

"Oh, I see" Ahsoka said "Well, we're both on the same page. I got separated from my master"

"You a slave?" the boy asked

"No, I'm a jedi" Ahsoka answered

"A jedi?" the boy asked, sounding relieved

"Yeah" Ahsoka said

The boy bolted out from under the table and hugged her, more like tackled her, crying.

"Please, get me out of me" the boy asked "My mommy said jedi help people. You can help me, right?"

Ahsoka was shocked by the sudden action but hugged back "Don't worry. We'll get out of here" they broke the hug and they stood up.

"What's your name?" Ahsoka asked

The boy looked at her then spoke "Bril"

"Nice to meet you" Ahsoka said "I'm Ahsoka"

Ahsoka then looked around "The Temple is just down this road" Ahsoka said as she looked down the road "We better hurry before-"

Ahsoka stopped midsentence and looked down to see Bril hugging her leg, scared.

"The Shadow Monster might come" Bril said

"The Shadow Monster?" Ahsoka asked, remembering Anakin's vision.

 _The Shadow Monster, it's Dark._

"Yes" Bril said "It came and tried to eat people, it managed to get some. I was scared so I hid, it left without looking at me"

"Don't worry, Bril" Ahsoka put her hand on his head "The Shadow Monster won't get you on my watch"

Bril smiled and hugged her leg harder. Ahsoka then heard a roar as it echoed through the empty city. Bril yelped and hid behind Ahsoka, still hugging her leg.

"The Shadow Monster" he squealed

"Don't worry" Ahsoka said "That roar was far away. He's not close, let's go"

As they started walking onto the road and looked down the path, Bril grabbed Ahsoka's hand and held onto it tight. Ahsoka looked at the boy, smiling alittle then looked ahead of her with a concerned look. She heard Dark roar again but it still sounded far away.

(Temple)

"He's stronger, bigger, and much more deadly" Obi-wan said

"First, Nyx and now this 'Dark' creature" Mace Windu said "How many more hybrids will the Separatists make."

"Dangerous, this hybrid is" Yoda said, sensing Dark "Connected to force, like Nyx is but full of hatred and distrust, this hybrid is. Like us, the hybrid will not"

"I will send troops and fight this creature" Anakin said

"This hybrid is much more dangerous than Nyx and you know how hard it was to fight her" Mace said "Fighting this hybrid without teeth and claws is suicide"

The council got quiet as Anakin looked down, thinking.

 _Ahsoka is out there and they won't let me go find her and fight Dark. We need more teeth and claws. Wait…the roar in my vision…_

Anakin remembered the small creature and its roar. It sounded extremely similar. Anakin then realizes Ahsoka's words

 _What if it was Nyx?_

Anakin widen his eyes as an idea went in his head.

 _Nyx...she could be the answer to our problem!_

"Master Windu" Anakin said

Mace looked at him. Anakin had the look that all of them knew he had an idea, Obi-wan just hoped it wasn't anything risky or dangerous

Anakin was quiet for a few minutes then spoke "I think I know where to get more teeth"


	6. Chapter 5

The council and Anakin were at the entrance of the temple as a big supply ship came and landed at the bottom of the stairs. Yoda got in front of it as Anakin nodded at the pilot telling him to open. Yoda raised his hand to use the force as the door opened.

Anakin watched as a familiar hybrid came walking out. Nyx growled silently, looking at the council and troopers standing in front of her. She tilted her head at them before lower her head to look at Yoda as they started communicating. Yoda kept her calm as a clone trooper came and put something on her head.

A Tracker

Nyx did not look happy about a new hybrid shown by the way she growled, dug her claws into the ground, and whipped her tail around. Yoda looked up at her as Nyx looked up at the city in front of her. Yoda pointed to the city as she roared and ran into the city.

Mace then looked at a clone "send more ships to the other parts of the city"

"Yes, sir" the clone said as he walked away.

Anakin heard Nyx roared which was followed by Dark roaring. He knew this fight won't be easy but what choice do they have?

Anakin narrowed his eyes, his padawan was in there alone and the council refuses to let him go find her. Don't they care about her?

(City)

Ahsoka walked down the street as Bril skipped around her, no longer scared and giggled as he skipped in circle around Ahsoka. She smiled happy at he wasn't scared anymore but it soon faded when she heard a roar and heavy footsteps.

"Ahsoka" Bril yelled as she scooped him into her arms and hide in a building. She went behind the counter and sat down still holding Bril. She heard big footsteps as something came. Ahsoka leaned to the side, peeking over the corner to see Nyx's paws as they walked past. She quickly hid and quietly comforts a scared Bril.

 _They must have brought Nyx to fight Dark…_

Once Nyx was gone, Ahsoka stood up and, still holding Bril, walked out and looked at where Nyx went. She was looking for Dark. Bril whimpered as Ahsoka gently told him to be quiet then continued down the road.

"Was that another shadow monster?" Bril asked with his eyes widen in fear.

"No, it's not" Ahsoka said, putting Bril down "Or at least I hope it's not. That was Nyx, she's with us"

"She is?" Bril asked

"Yes" Ahsoka said "But just to be safe, let's stay out of her way"

"Okay" Bril said

Ahsoka then turned around and started walking.

 _This walk is gonna take a while_

Several minutes later, Ahsoka continued walking down the road when she noticed Bril was behind, walking slowly.

"Bril? Bril" Ahsoka said, stopping and looking at the little child "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired and my feet hurt" Bril said

Ahsoka walked up to Bril and picked him. His head was lying on her shoulder as he closed his eyes, resting. She then continued.

"I'm hungry…" Bril said

"Didn't you eat already?" Ahsoka asked

"That fruit wasn't big…" Bril said

Ahsoka sighed before walking to a building and went in. She placed Bril on a counter and started to look for something for Bril to eat.

"Please, don't go so far" Bril said "the Shadow Monster might be close by"

"Aren't I supposed to say that to you?" Ahsoka asked before saying "don't worry, Bril. I won't be far or long. Just stay put and rest"

"Okay…" Bril said as he watched Ahsoka go into another room.

Ahsoka contiuned looking around the room. It was like a horror movie with the lights out and her and Bril being the only two people in the city so far. She opened to the cabinets and started searching.

 _We might also need some medicine and water for the road, just in case._

Ahsoka grabbed the packback that was hanging from a hook, starting to pack up some supplies. This was a store and lucky, Ahsoka had some credits.

 _So that way the clerk won't get mad when he finds these gone_

Ahsoka just left a stack of credits near the crash register and made her way to the door when she heard footsteps. Loud footsteps.

Ahsoka looked at the window, which was actually the whole wall as Nyx came back. Ahsoka stood still as she went walking past but…

"Ahsoka!" she heard Bril whined from the other room.

Nyx heard that and bended down to Ahsoka. They stared at each other as Ahsoka held her breath. It's been like several minutes until finally Nyx silently growled and stood up, not seeming to care about Ahsoka and walked off.

"Ahsoka!" Bril whined, obviously scared

"It's alright, Bril" Ahsoka said "she's gone"

Ahsoka walked back to the room to see a scared Bril as he looked at her.

"Bril" she said gently and softly "Nyx is gone. She wasn't gonna hurt us-"

"I saw someone" Bril said

"You what?" Ahsoka said, chuckling nervously

"I saw someone walking outside before that big monster came" Bril said, pointing outside.

Ahsoka looked out the window but didn't see anyone…

 _Whoever it was. They're gone now_

Ahsoka put on the packback and picked up Bril, before going into another room. She placed Bril down on the floor as she sat in front of him. She grabbed the bag and pulled out a ration bar, giving it to Bril. He smiled happily before eating it. Ahsoka grabbed a ration bar for herself and started eating as well.

"What's it like being a jedi?" Bril asked

"It's tuft, I'll give you that" Ahsoka explained "You have to follow a lot of rules"

"Ew! I hate rules!" Bril exclaimed which caused Ahsoka to chuckle "Mommy always makes me follow them"

"Well, rules are there for reasons" Ahsoka said "They keep you safe"

"They make you bored" Bril said

"They help us" Ahsoka said

"They take fun away" Bril said

"Are you gonna keep pointing out the negative things about rules?" Ahsoka asked

"Uh, define negative?" Bril asked

"Bad" Ahsoka said

"Define bad?" Bril asked

"Okay, you're changing the subject" Ahsoka claimed

"Am not" Bril said

Ahsoka couldn't help but smiled at the boy's words. Once she finished eating, she lay down and sighed. She heard Bril crawled towards her and lay down next to her.

"Will they come for us?" Bril said "Your friends"

"I'm sure they will" Ahsoka said "They always got my back"


	7. Chapter 6

Anakin was looking out the window of the temple , wondering about the hybrids out there along with her padawan. He also wondered if he should sneak out to find her.

 _No, Ahsoka isn't a little girl. I'm sure she can handle these._

"I can sense your anxiety" a calm, emotionless voice said behind him.

Anakin turned to see Finn Ertay's padawan, Zelda. The young human girl stared at him with those emotionless eyes and expressionless face of hers.

"Yeah, I think everyone could" Anakin said

"Is something wrong?" she said as she slowly walked up to him and looked out the window with him "You need not to worry about the hybrids. We have control of the first one who will surely defeat the dark one"

"I am worried about the hybrids" Anakin said "Dark was designed to be stronger than Nyx so the fight will be difficult. Plus, my padawan's out there"

"Ahsoka's out there?" Zelda asked with anxiety in her voice and eyes widen before clearing her voice and speaking with her emotionless voice again "She…can handle herself. She's a powerful creature to the Force. If she can handle a group of murderous Trandoshans, surely she can handle two designed hybrids."

Anakin looked at the young girl, she acts so emotionless and can hide her fear and negative feelings but some people know deep one she cares about her closed one.

"Do you trust her?" Zelda asked

"Yes" Anakin answered

"Do you believe in her?" Zelda asked

"Yes" Anakin answered

"Do you think she can take care of yourself?" Zelda asked

"Yes" Anakin looked at her.

"Then there is nothing to worry about" Zelda said "The first hybrid can take of the second hybrid and Ahsoka can take care of herself"

Anakin was about to say something but Zelda interrupted him.

"Don't say anything!" she said "You know I'm right"

And with that she walked off. Anakin looked out the window once he heard another roar and he knew it was Nyx's, who was looking for Dark.

 _Ahsoka will be fine? She can take care of herself…but the wound in my vision_

(City)

Ahsoka ran through the streets back to the place, Bril was sleeping. She was roaming around so the hybrids will get confused of their scents. She ran as fast as she could but quickly hid once one of the hybrids came.

She didn't know which hybrid it was but she didn't want to find out. She heard the hybrid bent over and sniffed the ground but didn't know which way to go because of the mixed up trails. Ahsoka knew this might affect Nyx finding Dark but it was the only way to keep Dark from them. Ahsoka sighed in relief once the hybrid growled and chose some random direction.

Ahsoka crept out of her hiding place and looked around for the hybrid then took off again. She knew if Bril woke up and finds her gone, he would panic and she started wondering why she came out when he was asleep.

As she ran, she got the feeling of being watched. She tried to ignore the feeling and made a sharp turn but the feeling got stronger as she ran. Ahsoka was almost there.

 _I just need to go through this alleyway and take a turn then I'm there_

Ahsoka contiuned to ignore the feeling as she ran down the alleyway. She ran out and looked behind her as she turned the corner, she looked ahead just as she skid to a stop but the man grabbed her arms

"Hey! Let go!" she said

"shh!" the man said "shhh!"

Ahsoka kicked and ran around but the man grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arm around her to stop her. Ahsoka struggled as the man tried to shush her

"Shhh! Quiet" he whispered

"You can't tell me what to do" Ahsoka snapped

"You need to keep quiet" he whisper-shouted

"Let me go!" she said

"You're coming with me" the man said

"No, I'm NOT" she shouted not as she hit him with the back of her head and ran in the store next to them, which was a clothes store. She ran and hid behind a shelf as the man in:

"You can't hide from me, girlie" he said "I know more about the jedi then you think"

Ahsoka stayed quiet and practically crawled around, making sure the guy doesn't hear or see her. He looked around as she snuck around him.

"Look, I'm not gonna hurt you!" he called out

 _That's what they all say…._

The man looked around, trying to find the Togrutan girl when he heard silent footsteps. He jogged to an aisle to see Ahsoka, crouching behind a mannequin. As he speed-walked towards her, she quickly stood up, grabbing the mannequin arm, and yanking it off.

"I'm armed!" she said as she swatted him with the mannequin arm.

He collapsed rubbing his head as Ahsoka dropped the mannequin arm. She ran out and zoomed towards the store where Bril and went in before the man was even out of the store.

"Ahsoka?" Bril mumbled sleepily "what's wrong?"

Ahsoka went in the room he was and closed the door, locking it and sighing in relief.

"Ahsoka?" Bril asked as she watched the padawan lean her back against the door and slid down

"Everything's fine, Bril" Ahsoka said "Everything's just fine"

Bril crawled to her and sat next to her "I'm cold" he said, quietly and leaned against her.

Ahsoka smiled and wrapped her arm around him and sighed.

"I wanna go home…" Bril said

"I know, Bril. I know" Ahsoka said "Me, too"

"When are they coming for us?" Bril asked

"I don't know, Bril" Ahsoka answered "But they will, trust me"

"I already trust you" Bril said

With that, Ahsoka smiled "that's good"

Bril fell asleep on her and Ahsoka looked towards the covered window as she heard two more roars. They are almost there. They are almost at the temple.

 _Tomorrow we will be there…._

Ahsoka closed her eyes.

 **I tried to give Zelda the Kuudere** **personality. If you don't know what that is: An anime/manga slang term for a character that is cold, blunt, cynical, and pretty much doesn't care if her beloved dies. That's what she is on the outside but she is actually caring and nice on the inside. She's is my first** **Kuudere** **character so I won't be that good at it. The next chapter is I'm sure what you guys are waiting for: Dark and Nyx fighting. See ya later.**


	8. Chapter 7

Anakin was with the council as they waited for the fight. Anakin was looking out the window as once again another roar is heard.

"General Skywalker, I sense your anxiety" Mace said

"Worried about your padawan, you are" Yoda stated

"I'm sorry, Masters" Anakin said "It just I don't think we should leave her in a city with two carnivorous hybrids"

"I agree but we can't go out there" Mace said "Running out there with those creatures is suicide"

"Then how can we save her?" Anakin asked

"Find a way, we shall" Yoda said "Until guide Padawan Tano, the Force will"

Anakin sighed and looked back out the window, wondering what's going on there. The hybrids still haven't found each other, yet but their roars still echo this part of the city. He knows Ahsoka is still hiding and coming back here. Another roar still heard and Yoda spoke:

"Found him, Nyx has" he said "Started, the fight has"

(City)

It was a long walk before something happened, Ahsoka jerked to stop once she saw a big figure coming their way.

She knew it was Dark

Ahsoka ran to the building next to her and closed the door, waking up Bril.

"Ahsoka?" he yawned as Ahsoka placed him on a table "what's going on?"

Ahsoka ignored him and used the force to block the door. Bril was now confused and scared as he watched Ahsoka looked around until she found an oil can.

"Okay, Bril. Now listen to me" Ahsoka said putting some of the oil on him "stay hidden and don't say anything. I'll distract Dark"

"The Shadow Monster-!" Bril squealed loudly as Ahsoka covered his mouth with her clean arm.

"Yes, he's here but I'm gonna chase him away" Ahsoka said as she started pouring oil on herself.

Ahsoka then picked up Bril and hid him behind a counter.

"Stay here" Ahsoka said as she stood up and snuck to the other side of the room just as Dark came by.

He growled silently as he sniffed around. Unknown to Ahsoka, he heard the door closing and Bril squealing. He lowered his head to the building, sniffing it. The scent was recent, they're probably still here.

Bril looked over the counter to see Ahsoka quietly looking for something to distract Dark when it suddenly got quiet and Ahsoka didn't like it when it suddenly gets quiet.

A paw came crashing through the door as it tried to find them. Bril screamed as Ahsoka tried to run to him but the paw was blocking her path.

Ahsoka quickly thanks fast and jumped on the big paw, stabbing her lightsaber into it. Dark roared as he yanked his paw out, throwing Ahsoka towards another building. She quickly caught herself onto the side of the building.

Dark looks at her and roars. Once he did, she quickly jumped on his head and grabbed a patch of fur to keep her from falling. Dark roared and shakes his head around, trying to throw her off.

Dark thrusts his head up and Ahsoka slipped, accidentally stabbing her lightsaber into him. It got stuck for a minute and she collapsed as Dark roared in pain, shaking his head. Ahsoka looked up to see a lightsaber wound down his head, over his eye, and stopping at the end of his lips. His eye was closed as he looked at her.

Ahsoka stood up and ran but Dark swung his claws towards her. Ahsoka yelped in pain as she collapsed on the ground, once again. She felt pain on her back as she tried to crawl away; Dark walked towards her and was lower his head towards her, opening his mouth.

Dark jerked his head to the right once he heard a roar. Nyx came into view, charging at him. He stood his ground and roared but Nyx rammed into him. Dark backed up and roared before standing on his hind legs and practically jumped on Nyx.

Ahsoka stood up, quickly and ran towards the building, bending over alittle. She ran in and went behind the counter where Bril was. He was happy to see her but once she turned around to check the fight, he squealed in shocked.

Nyx grabbed Dark's head with her fore paws and slammed him to the ground, trying to pin him down. Dark used his hind legs to claw her stomach which she roared in pain. Dark thrusted forward, tackling Nyx but she quickly caught herself as Dark scratch her shoulder. Ahsoka noticed that Nyx was only to Dark's shoulder and that she had more wounds while they contiuned.

Ahsoka watched as Dark and Nyx charged and rammed in to each other, pushing forever. Dark was moving forwards and succeed, pushing Nyx away. Nyx roared but was interrupted when Dark rammed into her again. Nyx jumped back and jumped onto Dark.

"Now's our chance…" Ahsoka whispered then picked up Bril as he quietly squealed, grabbing the bag, and ran out the back door.

Dark scratched Nyx as she roared in pain and started running away. Dark chased her then stopped watching her run, tilting his head and growled silently before letting a loud victorious roar.

(Temple)

As they all looked out the window after hearing the roar, Yoda closed his eyes and spoke:

"Winner, Dark is" Yoda said "But over, the fight isn't"

Anakin looked out the window as Dark contiuned roaring victoriously

 _Was bringing Nyx here a good idea?_

 **Not a good fight scene but it'll do.**


	9. Chapter 8

Anakin walked down the hall of the senate building, getting lost in thought. Dark won the first battle and he roared victorious for a long time. He wanted to see if Padme was okay about this huge between Dark and Nyx.

 _I don't think Padme knows about Ahsoka still being in a city_

Anakin went to her apartment and knocked the door. 3-CPO opened

"Master Skywalker, it's a pleasure to see you again" he said

"Hello, CPO" Anakin said walking in.

Padme was sitting at her desk, looking at the window. She heard Dark's roar and got worried.

"Padme" Anakin said

"Ani!" Padme stood up and immediately hugged her husband "What happened?"

"Dark, the new hybrid, won the first battle" Anakin said "Nyx got wounded and ran off but I can sense her determination, she will find Dark and fight him again"

"I don't like this" Padme said "There is chaos and everyone is in panic. Who knows what could happen"

"It'll be alright, Padme" Anakin comforted his wife

"How will it be alright?" Padme asked then sighed heavily "Could it get worse?"

Anakin didn't say anything as he walked towards the couch and sat down, resting his elbows on his knees and rest his head on his hand.

"Anakin?" Padme said then sat down next to him "Ani, what's wrong?"

"Something else happened, Padme" Anakin confessed

"What? What happened?" Padme asked

"During the rampage of getting the citizens to safety" Anakin said "I thought she was forced into one of the ships and left. Contacted the pilots but she wasn't on any of them"

"Ani, what are you talking about?" Padme asked

"Ahsoka was left behind" Anakin confessed "I accidentally left her behind in the city. I sensed her pain during the fight but she's still alive"

"Ahsoka's out there?" Padme looked at the window "At least she's still alive"

"The jedi Council said they are thinking of a plan to find her but I doubt it" Anakin said "Something's telling me that they won't go out there to find her"

"Anakin, a new hybrid is released on Coruscant and they brought Nyx to fight him" Padme said "Two dangerous creatures and they'll leave someone out there with them?"

Anakin listened to Padme as she spoke, looking at her then out the window. The sky was covered in black clouds which means a storm is coming.

 _Either the Council will get her or she'll come to the temple herself_

"Ani, I'm sure they will think of something" Padme said

"I hope so" Anakin said

"I know so" Padme said

They were about to kiss when…

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Anakin looked at his comlink as it bleeped rapidly, he clicked it "Skywalker here"

"Anakin, someone from the ships reported to us" Obi-wan said

Anakin looked at Padme before standing up and speaking:

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked

"A couple reported that their child is missing" Obi-wan said "A small male twi'lek by the age of eight, he has blue skin and pale blue eyes. His name is Bril."

Padme gasped as Anakin's eyes widen.

 _Another one was left behind!_

"We're creating a plan to find Ahsoka and Bril" Obi-wan said "Get back to the temple quickly"

"I'm on my way, Obi-wan" Anakin clicked his comlink and looked at Padme, who nodded at him. He ran out and down the hall.

 _This isn't good!_

(City)

Ahsoka was in deep pain while Bril was tired once again and was worried about Ahsoka's wound. In an abandoned building, Bril was exploring the room as Ahsoka was in a corner under a table, hugging her knees and her eyes not leaving Bril.

"Bril…" Ahsoka said "You shouldn't be wondering around"

"You blocked the windows and doors" Bril stated

"But the hybrids still might hear us" Ahsoka said

"I'll be quiet" Bril promised

Ahsoka looked at Bril as he tilted his head at her, acting all cute and lovable. It was quiet as Bril made a beeline towards Ahsoka and crawled under the table. He then sat down in front of her, leaning against her knees.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Bril asked

"I-I'm not sure" Ahsoka answered honestly.

Ahsoka winced at the pain before answering "a lot"

"I could go find help" Bril suggested

"No!" Ahsoka shouted in panic, which scared Bril. She calmed down "sorry…no, Bril. It's too dangerous"

"But you're hurt" Bril said

"I'll be fine" Ahsoka said.

"But-" Bril began

"It's okay, Bril" Ahsoka smiled "I'll be fine"

Bril looked at her before smiling alittle "okay"


	10. Chapter 9

Ahsoka woke up to darkness and hearing voices, Bril and someone else. A male's voice.

"Will you help her?" Bril asked

"Yes, it seems the hybrids got her good" that voice was familiar.

"Why do you have her blind-folded and tied up" Bril asked alittle worried

 _Wait, what?_

Ahsoka moved alittle to realize that her wrists and ankles are tied up.

"She might run off" the voice said "After the chase scene she and I have, she won't be able to trust me"

It was the guy who chased her!

Ahsoka struggles alittle "Bril?" she asked "What happened"

"I found this man outside, he said he could help" Bril said

"Bril, listen to me" Ahsoka said, hearing the man walking up "He's a bad guy, he chased me! Go, Bril. Ru-"

Ahsoka felt something get shoved on her mouth, keeping her speaking.

"W-what are you doing?" Bril asked

"I need to take the girl with me" the man said

"But you said you were going to help" Bril said

"I am" the man said "You're going to the Republic base but I need the girl"

"You're not taking her!" Bril said, running past him "I'm not leaving without Ahsoka!"

"You're going to have to, kid" the man grabbed him.

"No, no! I want Ahsoka" Bril squealed

 _No! Bril!_

Ahsoka kicked the table she was under and use the Force to push the man.

"Ahsoka!" Bril started running to her then shouted when the man grabbed him "Let me go!"

Ahsoka started using the Force again but suddenly got whacked at the side of the head and lost unconscious.

(Later)

Nyx roared as Dark tackled her, she bit him on the neck and tried to pull him but Dark already knocked her over. She hissed and scratch him as he tried to pin her down but she immediately stood up, giving him a warning roar but Dark doesn't want to lose.

He wants to finish Nyx.

They growled and roared at each other when Nyx quickly rammed into Dark, pushing him away and tackled him, they collapsed to the ground. Dark slowly got up but Nyx was quick and jumped, landing on his back and quickly bit him. Dark roared and threw himself around, trying to threw her off but she dig her claws in his pelt which causes trails of blood to go down the bigger hybrid, making a pattern of black and red.

Dark ran down the road, roaring in pain as Nyx created more wounds on his back but Dark quickly flipped over, landing on Nyx and she roared in pain. Dark stopped rolling, landing on his back and looking up at the sky. It was covered in dark clouds, he snorted before standing up and walking towards Nyx, tail swaying side-to-side.

Nyx growled in pain as he grabbed her by the neck and started pushing her around, ramming into walls and on the ground. Nyx raised her hind leg and scratched him, he growled in pain and Nyx jerked herself out of his grasped.

She ran a few feet towards him before turning around and roaring as loud as she could, showing Dark that she won't back down.

Dark backed away alittle before roaring back, telling Nyx that he won't let her win.

Nyx snarled before charging. Dark jerked his head, snorting before charging. They contiuned running at each other but once they were close to each other, Nyx moved to the side and once Dark was close, she jumped back on his back and dug her claws into him.

Dark was, once again, swinging himself around and tried to throw off before flipping again. Nyx was laying on her back, roaring and squealing as Dark hovered over her and roared victoriously.

Nyx let out a high-pitched squeal before standing up and running away with Dark chasing her, roaring at her. Nyx squealed again and made a sharp turn.

Dark tried to catch up with Nyx but she was the faster runner and escaped him with ease. Dark growled and snarled before letting out another victorious roar.

(Meanwhile)

"It seems Dark wins again" Rex said as he and his troopers get ready to go out there.

"It sounds like it" Cody agreed

"Man. Nyx isn't really gonna make it, she it?" Cash said

"I don't know" Bull fixing his gun "You never know what will happen"

"I just want those hybrids gone" Killer growled

"Easy, Killer" Scar patted his shoulder "Those hybrids will be gone before you know it"

"I hope so" Killer mumbles

"Alright, men" Anakin said as he and Obi-wan walked up to them "Commander Tano and a child has been left behind by mistake"

"The jedi left their own kind behind?" Killer mumbled to himself then rolled his eyes "That's a first"

Anakin glared at him before Obi-wan got his attention by slightly shaking his head, Anakin nodded then spoke again.

"We have to go out there and find them before those hybrids do" Anakin said

"My squad will check the west" Obi-wan said

"And my squad will check the east" Anakin explained

"Let's go men" Cody clapped his hands together and they went to the ships.

"Obi-wan, I sensed Ahsoka's pain" Anakin said "I think something's wrong"

"Don't worry. Anakin" Obi-wan said "We'll find her and find out what happened"

"Alright, Master" Anakin nodded then went to his gunship and walked in "let's go, boys!"

And the gunships took off.

(Meanwhile)

Nyx finally came to a stop, silently squealing in pain. She looked around, sniffing the air and using the Force to see if Dark was around. Once it was safe, Nyx slowly laid down, snarling quietly in pain. She took fast, silent, deep breaths and blinked slowly. She looked up at the sky, snarling silently and took a deep breathe then resting her head down and slowly closed her eyes.

A few minutes later, she felt something in the Force and perked her head up. She looked around, snarling silently. The something is in the Force feels familiar to her and she started to growl quietly, narrowing her eyes.


	11. AN

I won't be on for a while. Something happned and I've been betrayed by people who I thought were my friends.

I will continue the stories but I'll be off for a while...

This stories are all I have left on this website


	12. Author's letter

Hey, guys. Sorry for taking a while to write the chapter. I'm writing it as we speak while focusing on other projects in process.

I'll try and get the chapter posted.

-CountessNight-Rosel


	13. Chapter 10

_**WARNING: SUCKY CHAPTER!**_

Anakin watched his clones as they walked onto the gunships. He's more concerned then ever: he lost Ahsoka's connection, he can't sense her at all. He softly narrowed his eyes in sorrow and hopes for his padawan to be alright.

"She'll be fine" Obi-wan walked up. "She is a smart girl, you have taught her well"

"Quit telling me she'll be fine! I'm tired of people telling me that" Anakin enraged. "Every time someone tells me that, I can't help but worry some more. I know she can take care of herself, yet, I can't help but worry. I know every time I'm by myself as a padawan, you worry about me, too."

"All the time" Obi-wan said "you really can't help but make me worry"

"Not funny" Anakin exclaimed.

"I wasn't joking" Obi-wan calmly spoke. "You were my padawan, a brother to me. Of course, leaving you alone like this would get me worried. Anakin, I don't want you to do something that could hurt you, anyone, or Ahsoka. We're dealing with a force-sensitive creature but remember Ahsoka has another force-sensitive creature as an ally"

"Who is-" Anakin started but got interrupted.

"Losing?" Obi-wan finished him. "Yes but Nyx is also strong. I'm sure, that like Ahsoka, Nyx won't stop fighting until it is the other beast that falls. We may not sense Ahsoka but that doesn't mean she's not alive. We'll find Ahsoka and the child". Anakin looked at Obi-wan with narrowed eyes. The words made him stop talking and start thinking. He could easily sense Obi-wan's concern for Ahsoka as well, it's like he's not even trying to hide. Is he even trying to hide it? If so, why is he telling him this? Was he trying Anakin or himself? He closed his eyes and sighed silently.

"Let's just go find Ahsoka" he said.

"Yes, let's" Obi-wan spoke softly. They made they're way towards the gunships, ready to go find Ahsoka, when this happened.

"General Obi-wan! General Skywalker!" A clone ran through the door of the hangars, towards the two Jedi.

"What is it, trooper?" Anakin asked as the clone stopped in front of them.

"The-the missing kid...was found on the steps on of the Jedi..." The clone said out of breathe.

"The child?" Obi-wan asked.

"Master Windu wants you to go the council room two right away" The clone said. Anakin narrowed his eyes.

"You go, Obi-wan. I have to-" Anakin turned around.

"Anakin, this child can tell us where Ahsoka is" Obi-wan said. Anakin blinked angrily before quickly turning around and speedwalked towards the council room.

(Few minutes later)

Anakin stared at the kid in shock. It was the kid in his vision, the blue twi'lek. His eyes were hidden in fear and confusion as everyone in the room was staring at him.

"Your name, what it is" Yoda asked the scared kid. The kid looked down before mumbling something.

"Please, speak up" Fisto asked the kid. "You're not in trouble"

"B-Bryil!" The kid spoke up. "My name is Bryil"

"Bryil, okay, are you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Sir" Bryil nodded.

"How did you get to the Jedi temple on your own?" Mace Windu asked. Anakin was waiting for them to ask about Ahsoka.

"I didn't come on my own" Bryil said, looking at the Jedi master "The man brought me here"

"Man?" Mace asked "what man?"

"The man who is with Ahsoka" Bryil answered once again. Anakin's eyes widen alittle when he heard her name.

"Where is she?" Anakin blurted out, making Bryil jump and stare at him with widen eyes. Anakin felt all eyes on him before he calmed down and asked softer "I'm sorry, Where is she?"

"It's okay and she's at the building with man" Bryil said.

"Why didn't she come with you?" Obi-wan asked.

"The man said that he needed Ahsoka to help and either way; she couldn't, she's tied up" Bryil looked down awkwardly. Silence filled the air.

 _"She's being held hostage? No!"_ Anakin thought, getting worried.

"Is there anything about the man that you can tell us?" Mace asked.

"He's tall and has a small beard. He said that he raised the monster, the small one" Bryil said, referring to Nyx. "He said he was there when she was created and was her caretaker".

"This man worked with the separatists?" Anakin asked. Bryil shrugged, not knowing what a separatist is for he was a young child. Not even waiting for anyone to say something, the young Jedi knight turned and stormed out.

He's going to find that man. The caretaker of Nyx and the kidnapper of Ahsoka.

 **Sorry this one took longer.**

 **Please favorite and review**


	14. Chapter 11

Ahsoka was glaring at the ground, watching her legs move as he walked down the abandoned sidewalk. Her wrists were tied together uncomfortably behind her back with the man walking behind with her, holding her tied wrists with one hand and a blaster in the other. She would speak but a dirty piece of cloth was tied around her mouth so she couldn't try talking him out of not doing whatever he was doing. Her wound was bandaged and stopped bleeding but it still hurts, especially since she's not resting.

"I know you're mad..." he spoke in a soft voice. "I know if I untie you..you'll end up beating me into a coma..."

 _"I'm tempted to do that..."_ Ahsoka thought, narrowing her eyes and cocked her head to the right to glare at him. The young man scoffed into a smirk once he saw, knowing he was right.

"We got off on the wrong foot...I just want to help Nyx" the man said.

 _"Nyx? He wants to help the hybrid? How can he help?"_ Ahsoka arched a brow (marking!) at him, confused. He sighed and looked away.

"This may take explaining..." the man took a deep breathe again "my name is Aidan, I was the caretaker of Nyx when she was created. Before that...I was a separatist commander", once he finished that sentence, Ahsoka stopped and pulled away from him before struggling to make him let go of the chain that was attached to her tied wrists. "I handled Nyx as she grew...you think that I can't handle you're struggling? You are also gonna hurt yourself"

 _"Not only the one who raises hybrids..but a separatist commander..."_ Ahsoka groaned, staring at him. He had an amusing smile on his face as he watched her, trying to struggle. The pain on her back gotten worst for the struggling caused her to reopen a small piece of the bandaged wound.

"You're remind of her" he said which caused her to stop and looked at him. "Will it calm you down if I mentioned that I lost my title. I 'betrayed' the separated by somehow developing a bond with Nyx. She saw me as a parental figure. Nyx really isn't the monster people see her as", Ahsoka blinked, staring at him. So he developed a bond with one of the hybrids while raising it.

 _"Impressive"_ Ahsoka thought, her glance still focused on Aidan as he continued.

"I was hoping that a Jedi could help me find a way to get to Nyx and to defeat the other beast..." Aidan said, walking up to the togrutan teen. "You ran so I had to take dramastic measures"

"dramastic measures?" Ahsoka asked once he removed the cloth from her mouth and let it fell to the ground. "Yeah. So what exactly is your plan? You got a jedi, you finding the hybrids. How exactly do you think 'we' can help?"

"I was gonna lead the hybrids to the top floor of Coruscant" Aidan said and Ahsoka stood there, staring at him. He was about to walk away when he noticed her unbreakable stare.

"You're crazy! The people are up there!" Ahsoka exclaimed, her face showed so much anger while Aidan had a blank look as if she's the stupid one. "Are you trying to create a massacre?"

"Calm down..." Aidan raised his hand. "Don't want me to put the cloth back on, do you?", Ahsoka glared at him but kept her mouth shut.

"Now as I was saying" Aidan continued walking with Ahsoka by his side. "There's a way for the hybrids to get up the way ships do. If you can tell Nyx to lead the other beast up there and on my ship and with Nyx, we'll push the beast back down the ship's way. The fall is long enough to kill it and there's no building and houses where it'll land. That is my plan to defeat Dark". Ahsoka blinked, realizing that could work. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before saying:

"What if Nyx also falls..." Ahsoka asked. Aidan didn't answer and instead looked down with his eyes closed and a sad sigh escaping mouth.

"Nyx..." he began, his voice kind of choked. "...was the first official friend I made when I made the foolish decision to join the Separatist. She was more social, easy to get along with, never really got mad unless she or I were threatened." Aidan turned and looked at Ahsoka. "She may be an animal but she holds more humanity then any of those Separatists. You can see in her eye that she does. She's already sacrificing her life for this planet full of people that are strangers to her, she was given an order to protect and she will die to obey that order..she'll know what she had to do...", Ahsoka just stared at him in shock. She never heard anyone say that about an animal before, not even from her own people. She swallowed slightly before noticing at he was untying her. "Sorry for the rope burns"

Once the rope was loose, Ahsoka stretched her arms out and then rubbed her wrists. She turned and stared at the man who was probably in his early thirties as he threw away the rope.

"Go ahead, swing the fists..." Aidan said, looking down at himself before opening his arms in a welcoming manner. Ahsoka didn't know if he was being serious or humorous but she didn't swing fists; she instead continued rubbing her wrist, looking up at him with narrowed eyes.

"What if this fails?" She asked. Once she asked that, he flopped his arms down and let out a quick breath through his nose.

"There's only way to find out" Aidan stated, before walking up to the Jedi padawan until he was directly in front of her. "And we can only do that if you agree to help me"

 _I started a , thinking it was time for me to be paid for me doing what I love to do: write stories and show them to the world. The stories I will post will be original, thought by me with inspiration. If you got my message, I said that Micka will earn her own original story; it'll be posted on ._

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review your opinion: I really need feedback. I'm starting to believe that no one really read these stories. If you want me to continue, I'm gonna need reviews, feedback. That's why I left in the first place because no one will tell me their opinion. I'm trying to stay for you to enjoy my stories but I'm slowly losing interest again. I need to read what they like and don't like, what they believe that I need to fix, advices and suggestions. I need it more then you believe._

 _-NightingaleRose-Chan_


	15. Writer's Block

I'm stuck on this fanfiction. I can't find out how to end this one, I have one ending but I don't know how to move the climax to lead towards the ending. I'm sorry...this sucks..ugh. I'll try and think of something.


	16. Return of Micka Crsli?

**Before we start, I have some things to say. I know you guys not might write a review or not but it's worth a shot write? Okay so, I watched the Star Wars Rebels series finale and I was so emotional. These are the reasons I want to write stories because of the impact stories have on their listeners and readers.**

 **Also, I thought about this because of I honestly missed doing this. Should I bring Micka back? For those who don't know, I wrote a fanfiction about my Star Wars OC whose name is Micka Crsli and she was my most popular OC, everyone who read her story seemed to love her.**

 **Suddenly, I lost motivation but I loved Micka to the point where I just no longer made her a Star Wars OC and was gonna make her an original story that involved around a steampunk world; she was rebel against a corrupted organization. It was gonna be a love story between her and Lance, another OC of mine.**

 **However, I miss writing Micka with the Ghost Crew, I missed her with Ezra, Sabine, and Ahsoka. All of them. I miss her being a Star Wars OC. However, everyone seems bored of her so one of the reasons I stopped. Should I bring her back write more of her?**

 **Let me in the reviews or just send me a private message.**

 **The next of chapter of this fanfiction is coming up. Almost done. Writing more then one story at once was a terrible idea -_-**

 **\- TheLittleLostNightingale**


End file.
